


Frostshine's Goodbye

by ASnowyy



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, theres an f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnowyy/pseuds/ASnowyy
Summary: In a moonlit meadow, an up-and-coming leader gives one last message to a family that left her.
Kudos: 4





	Frostshine's Goodbye

A small stream separated the small meadow from the lush forest. It’s silver waters gently kissed the stones resting on the bank, and the tapestry painted by the night sky reflected off of it’s surface in slight distortion. The small meadow was silent, yet full of life for this time of night. Crickets chirped in greeting to each other, fireflies lit up the meadow with their temporary flares, and the wind, in symphony with the leaves and grass, writing a serene song.

The only other life form who had made themselves known was a silver tabby, sitting on the bank of the stream she would’ve often met the ones she called her family at. Ocean blue eyes refused to leave the sky, a violent storm of emotion swirling in them, despite the tranquility surrounding the cat.

“All I ever wanted as a kit was to lead the clan.” She informed the field, yet her words were not directed to any of the present occupants. “Yet when I became a medicine cat, I gave up the illusion of that fantasy to serve my clan.” 

Tucking her disabled paw closer to her chest, she paused, as if her words would be presented with a response. Yet none came, except for a tender gust, and the feline tore her gaze away from the endless sky, and away from the infinite light, shining radiantly, despite their observers' obvious struggle.

“They are asking me to lead.”

Pale claws sunk into the saturated bank, and the cat curled in on herself at the weight of the words. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep, shaky breath, her sides visibly heaving at the action. When ocean eyes opened again, the storm of emotion roughening their waters had somewhat calmed.

“Rockstar and Greyclaw are dead. Killed in our revolt, yet now the clan has no leader.” A pause as the tabby exhaled, “Except me.”

“And I wish you were here. And I wish you didn’t leave, because I can’t fucking do this alone!” The words, unintentionally given voice too, spoke of the depthless pain the cat had felt, despite all the moons that had passed since those she called her family had left. “But you're not. And I, I have to live with that.” 

Tearing her gaze from the ground, Frostshine looked up. Not at the limitless cosmos, not even at the meadow, but beyond. Past the territories she knew by heart, past the mountains in the distance, even beyond the vision of the highest flying hawk. With a gaze of finality, she looked where the cats who had raised her, taught her all she knew, and loved her better then her own blood family, the family she had made who left without even a goodbye, and raised her chin, sat up straighter, and, despite the turmoil of emotion plaguing her, confided a promise. “And I will live with that. Because I have too. And I will do what I always have, and serve my clan to the best of my ability.” And with a sureness that could change the world, told not just her family, but all who heard, “And I won’t let your absence stop me from being the best cat I can be any longer.”

And Frostshine shifted her gaze, towards the first peak of golden light announcing the dawn, and as the dark was chased away, and the sleeping world started to stir, the silver tabby moved away from the crystalline stream, the small meadow, the distant mountains, and the world and illusions of a life long gone. Yet, as she reached the forest edge, she hesitated. Turning back, she took a last look over the meadow that was so beloved by her family, now illuminated in the light of a new era, and with a wistful smile, walked away towards a new life of possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fic in years, any constructive criticism would be 100% appreciated.
> 
> Backstory if you want:  
> Years after the books, the 5 clans had become monarchies, and eventually Sky Clan's becomes corrupted, with its leader, Rockstar using extreme punishments for any misdemeanor. Frostshines mentor, Starlingdawn becomes pregnant, and in fear of what Rockstar will do, flees from the clans with her mate, and his apprentices both current and former, and leaves Frostshine as the clans only medcat. Rockstar's cruelty eventually starts a revolution, led by Frostshine, and they win, but with both leader and deputy dead, the clan needs a leader, and since Frostshine led the revolution, they turn to her.


End file.
